Motherly Love
by Cromakai
Summary: Inuyasha develops maternal attachments toward various food items. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakken and Kouga have joined the group. Name changed cause it didn't make much sense.
1. It's My Chicken Leg!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the food item that appears in this story is, in fact, my property.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

It's My Chicken Leg

"Now isn't this nice, Inuyasha?" asks Sesshomaru smiling happily at his younger brother as they sit at a small picnic scene together. "We finally get to have a nice picnic together. Just the two of us."

Inuyasha, looking at him as if he is insane, says, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru then takes a piece of chicken from a plate on the sheet that they are sitting on. Inuyasha glares at him as he does so, then he notices, "That's my chicken leg!" Inuyasha dives at Sesshomaru, who moves away quickly with much ease. "Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said, it's mine! You stupid, good for nothing, chicken leg stealing demon!"

Sesshomaru looks upset, and a little angry. "All I wanted was to spend a little quality time with you and have a nice quiet picnic. But _no_, you're complaining about some dead, cooked, turkey!" says Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looks up at him, snarling with anger. "What did you just say! Did you just call this _turkey_?" He stands up and gets out his Tetsusaiga, pointing it at Sesshomaru. "Chicken! It's _Chicken_!" He yells.

"Whatever!" Says Sesshomaru now beginning to get even more upset with his younger, half-demon, brother. "Why does it matter so much to you who gets the last _CHICKEN_ leg anyway! It's not like it has your name written on it!" He had put much emphasis on the word 'chicken'.

Inuyasha looks at him, grabs the chicken leg and says, "Oh, it will soon enough, Sesshomaru. You just wait and see. I _will_ make it mine and it _will_ have _my_ name on it! HA!"

Sesshomaru looks puzzled. 'Maybe he's gone mad.' He thinks to himself while Inuyasha has his back turned doing something with the chicken leg that is now in his possession. "Um, Inuyasha? Are you feeling alright? I think that you may be going crazy."

Inuyasha turns his head to look at Sesshomaru. "I am NOT going crazy, you dimwit! I'm simply proving to you that this piece of chicken belongs to me, and me alone! Now be quiet so I can concentrate on making it mine." He then turns his head back and continues his project.

"My goodness you two! Could you keep it down in here? Kohaku is trying to read me a bedtime story! Sheesh!" Yells Rin, who sounds quite annoyed, from the other room.

"Rin, what happened to Jakken?" Asks Sesshomaru. Although he doesn't seem too worried about his dumb toad servant.

Rin begins to think about Sesshomaru's question. "Jakken? Hmm. Oh, yeah, you mean that dumb toad thing that always follows you around?" Asks Rin smiling.

"Yes. That's him." Sesshomaru responds.

Inuyasha interrupts their conversation. "What are you two babbling about over there! I'm trying to concentrate so I can remember how to spell my name! Is it so hard for you two to _shut up_?" Asks Inuyasha, who sadly doesn't have very good handwriting either.

'Can't even spell his own name? Now, that's pathetic.' Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

Inuyasha stands up looking as if he has accomplished a great goal. "There, finished. You happy now? Stupid jerk!" He says, showing the chicken leg, that now has 'Inuyasha' written sloppily all over it, to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru responds by saying, sarcastically, "Well, I suppose that this is proof enough for me that it belongs to you, little brother."

"I guess it is, you arrogant fool! Now I suppose you're going to just walk away and leave me to _my_ chicken leg? Which now has _my_ name on it. And that proves that it's _mine_!" Yells Inuyasha, practically in Sesshomaru's face, obviously feeling pride in his sloppy handwriting.

"You know, it really does look like it's his chicken leg." Says Miroku, who just walked in the room with Kouga and Shippo. "I mean, it does have his name written all over it."

"Yes! Yes it does! Me! Mine! My chicken leg! Thank you, Miroku, for that great little speech!" Says Inuyasha holding the chicken leg in is arms as a mother would hold a new-born baby."

Then Miroku begins to think about the delicious looking Inuyasha chicken. "Although, it does look quite yummy." He says, drooling slightly.

"What? What looks yummy?" Asks Kouga confused at Miroku's strange words.

"Oh, no! Not you, too! You had better not be wanting _my_ chicken leg! You evil, chicken leg wanting, Monk! You can NOT have it. It is _mine_!" Inuyasha yells, as he sits and rocks his chicken leg in a dark little corner.

"Okay, who knows the most about this?" Asks Miroku.

Kagome, then walks into the room, accompanied by Sango and Kilala. "Who knows the most about what, Miroku?" She asks.

Shippo looks at her and responds with a huge pout, "Inuyasha's being greedy, Kagome, he won't share that yummy looking chicken leg."

"The last chicken leg." Adds Sesshomaru.

Kagome begins to approach Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" She asks, concerned for her half-dog-demon friend.

Inuyasha looks up and notices and enemy—Kagome—approaching him and his chicken leg. "No! Get back, you! It's _mine_ I tell you! And you _can't_ have it!" He yells, protecting his chicken leg.

She then stops her approach and turns angrily to Sesshomaru and, points her accusing finger at him. "Okay. What did you do to him Sesshomaru!" Says Kagome, glaring at him.

Sesshomaru's eyes go wide, "_What_? I didn't do anything! Why are you blaming this one me? It's not my fault that your _lover_ chooses to sit like a maniac, stroking that stupid chicken leg!" Sesshomaru yells back at her, furious about being accused like that. 'How _dare_ that _human_ girl accuse me like that for something that my stupid _half-breed_ brother is doing!' He thinks, enraged at Kagome even further.

"HA!" Yells Inuyasha from the corner. "_You_ tried to steal _my_ chicken! And you call yourself a demon." He then returns his attention once more to the chicken that he is holding.

This catches Kouga's attention quickly. "Huh! So, the mutt's finally lost it?" He begins with his arms crossed over his chest in an attempt to show off as much muscle as possible to try and attract the—not so fair—Kagome. Which got Inuyasha's attention—but not as quickly as his comment has picked up in Kouga's senses? "I knew that would happen soon enough.

Inuyasha, looking at Kouga, snarls—like a dog. "What do you know, you stinking _wolf_!" He yells at Kouga, whose gaze is fixed on Kagome. "_HEY!_ Listen to me, you mangy wolf! I'm talkin' to you, here!"

Kouga looks over at him, annoyed. "What do you want!" He yells back at Inuyasha. Then he looks back at Kagome and says lovingly. "We'll have to continue this later, my sweet Kagome. Sometime when your _mutt_ friend's _panties_ aren't in an _extremely tight knot_!" His last three words were much more harsh than the rest and were directed toward Inuyasha, not Kagome.

Then, before Inuyasha could do anything to retaliate against him, Kouga disappeared from where he had been standing. He yelled some final words to Inuyasha before he traveled beyond earshot. "You know, mutt, I wouldn't eat that chicken leg if I was you. That is, unless you want to get ink poisoning!" He laughs as he utters these words, then disappears into the horizon, leaving only a cloud of dust behind him.

Inuyasha looks down at his chicken leg, enraged at Kouga for telling him what to do with it, then realized that he was right. The chicken was completely black, dripping with the ink that had been running because of the grease on it.

"My… my chicken leg! My precious chicken leg!" as Inuyasha mourns the 'death' of his chicken leg, Sesshomaru sighs before walking away; Kagome stares off in the direction that Kouga had gone and whispers "I wonder if I could catch him, I don't know how much longer I can put up with being held in a lower rank than a dumb chicken leg…"; and the rest of them laugh at Inuyasha—not noticing Sesshomaru's disappearance, or Kagome's fantasy run-away plans.

A/N: Hey everybody, I would like to know if anyone wants me to continue with this fic. So, if you want more of it, then please let me know by either review or e-mail to tell me what you think. If not, then let this story be finished. Thank you all for reading.

-firebunny89


	2. The Funeral of the Chicken Leg

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the food items that appear in this story are, in fact, my property.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

The Funeral of the Chicken Leg

The group held a funeral for the chicken leg that had been lost due to drowning in ink. No one was very comfortable with this development, especially when Inuyasha burst into tears—many times—during the ceremony. He had forced everyone to say something about his dear chicken leg. All of which caused him to, once again, cry his eyes out like a baby.

Kagome had been the first to share her thoughts on the matter. "I didn't know the chicken leg…" She began before being very rudely interrupted by Inuyasha.

"He had a name you know!" He yelled between sobs.

"Isn't that nice… He even named the dumb thing. Stupid _mutt_." Sighed Kouga, whose brown fur had been changed to black for the funeral. Everyone's clothes had been mysteriously dyed black.

"Shhh!" Sango hushed him silently. "He's probably just going through a phase. Be nice about it."

Kouga gave her a look that clearly implied that he thought she was insane. "You can't be serious." He said, then—when he realized that she was—he just sighed again and leaned back in his seat.

Inuyasha continued after all of the interruptions were finished, "His name was, Chickuyasha."

The room fell eerily silent as everyone analyzed the information they had just received. Then they burst into laughter, that is, all but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did. Inuyasha just didn't seem to see what was so funny about that. "Hey! What's so funny?"

Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother. "They are laughing at the name you gave to for reference to the chicken leg, Inuyasha." He said.

"What about it?" Asked Inuyasha. Instead of getting an answer from Sesshomaru, he got one from Miroku.

"The name (laugh) of the chicken (laugh) leg that you just (laugh) told us (laugh). It was (laugh) hilarious!" Miroku said between fits of laughter, as hopefully, all can tell.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Inuyasha. "It's not that funny, _okay_?" None of them even seemed to hear him, for they all just continued to roll on the ground in what seemed to be spastic fits of laughter.

Kagome stopped her fit of rolling and laughing to stand up on the stump—that was being used as a stage—once more. Then, she cleared her throat, "As I was saying," by this time, everyone else was finished laughing also, "I didn't know Chickuyasha," there were a few giggles and chuckles from the audience, but no one really laughed, "for very long. But, as far as I could tell, he was a really nice piece of chicken." Then she bowed and got off of the stump, clearing the way for the next speaker, which was to be Sango.

As Sango stood up on the stump, all was quiet in the group. She cleared her throat to begin, "Hello… I would just like to say that Chickuyasha was a wonderful poultry item, and we will all miss him dearly. Thank you." She said hoarsely, no one had ever known that the great demon-slayer of the group had stage-fright.

Miroku was next. Since he was a monk, everyone—including Inuyasha—expected a big speech from him. What they got was a little bit different, all to the disappointment of Inuyasha. "Rest in peace, wandering soul." Then, he got off the stage as fast as he could to sit next to Sango again.

It was now Shippo's turn to say something about Chickuyasha. "It was nice knowing him while he was here. But now he is no more. We will all miss him much, for there is now an empty place in our hearts. From which Chickuyasha—the recently deceased chicken leg—has left." He said, trying his best not to cry, himself.

"Thank you, Shippo. That was wonderful." Inuyasha said, dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. "Would you like to say something, Sesshomaru? Or maybe you, Kouga? Rin?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd rather not." Sighed Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that one, too." Grunted Kouga.

"Rin? Would you like to say something?" Asked Inuyasha. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Alright, then, that concludes today's ceremony. Hopefully there won't be any more in the near future." Said Miroku.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Rin sat holding a small, wooden shoe in her hand. She was not alone. There was a toad creature with her. But he was tied to a nearby tree and could not move freely.

Rin looked over at Jakken, "Hello." She said, sounding as sweet as possible.

Jakken struggled to free himself from the vines that bound him to the tree. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to stand for this. When he finds out that you are holding me hostage—for what reason, I have no idea—you are going to be in _so_ much trouble, young lady." He yelled at his eight year old captor.

She looked over at him and laughed maniacally. "He won't find out, stupid toad. And if he does, I'm pretty sure that he won't care." Said Rin with an evil smile on her face. "You know, he doesn't seem to care much about what happens to you." She started to spin the shoe slowly in her hands.

"Yes he does! You're just trying to make me upset! Aren't you?" Jakken Cried.

Rin just looked at him, smiling. "Do you know what I plan to do with you?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that I am going to find out soon." Jakken said.

"Oh, yes. Yes, you will. Soon enough, Toad." Then, she stood up and left the scene.

A/N:

Please read and review.


	3. Inuyasha's Banana

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the various food items that appear in this story are, in fact, my property.

I have raised the rating on account of some of the contents in this chapter, just to be safe. This chapter has some minor suggestive adult themes—as said on the rating map—so it is going to be rated T from now on.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

Inuyasha's Banana

Rin had returned to the group late that night, without Jakken. She now laid soundly next to her beloved Sesshomaru. She had always wondered why he allowed that dumb toad to travel with them. She had even asked him once…

_(Start flashback)_

"Sesshomaru, why do you allow that stupi… umm… I mean, Jakken to travel with you?" She had asked. 'I sure hope he didn't notice that little slip of mine.'

"Why do you wish to know, Rin?" He asked her, without even looking down at her. He didn't even stop walking.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I never really thought he was that good of company. He's always complaining about everything." 'Stupid, _stupid, **stupid**_ **_toad_**!'

Sesshomaru had just looked down at his young companion, a curious expression on his flawless face. 'I wonder what she is up to. Oh, well, it doesn't concern me.' Then he simply looked back in the direction he was going and kept walking; ignoring her first question completely.

_(End flashback)_

'I wonder why he never answered me. Could it be that he has caught onto my plans for the toad?' Rin thought, gazing up at the sleeping face of her master. 'No, of course he hasn't.' She thought, shaking her head. Then she yawned and allowed sleep to catch up with her.

Meanwhile, up in the branches of a tall fir tree, Inuyasha slept, dreaming of his lost chicken leg, Chickuyasha. "No, please. Don't leave me. Not again…" Inuyasha was speaking quietly at first. But then, "Chickuyasha! I loved you while it lasted! Why did you have to go, Chickuyasha!" He began to yell and wail in mental agony. He thrashed wildly, trying to grab the chicken leg that hovered—only in the depths of his mind—in front of him.

This woke Kagome with a start, who was sleeping underneath the large fir. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asked with a heavy yawn. Then she noticed that he was just having a bad dream and decided to leave him to it. She migrated over to a different tree and there she would sleep for the rest of the night; or so she thought.

Miroku was having a much more pleasant dream than that of Inuyasha. He dreamt of Sango giving him the biggest kiss that any woman had ever given a man. He was enjoying his dream so much that he completely forgot who he was next to and began to hug and massage Shippo's back, groping at him passionately. "Oh, Sango." He said. "Your back is so… small. You must be losing weight."

His hands migrated downward to where he thought would be a nice _female_ rear-end for him to fondle. Instead, there was a nice, little, fluffy tail for him to pet. He woke up at this, exclaiming, "Sango! What happened to your hind-end!" Only to find Shippo lying there on the ground, underneath him, not Sango. He was very glad that no one had woken up at the sound of his yell. So, he decided to sleep under Inuyasha's tree where Kagome had been.

Sango, who had heard her name but didn't wake up, rolled over and found a soft, fluffy piece of fur and pulled it as close to herself as she could get it. She hugged it and pet it until she heard a purring noise start. Then, she grabbed her Hiraikotsu(I have no idea how to spell that) and whacked it as hard as she could with the middle point.

A loud yelping noise sounded through the trees causing everyone—including Sango—to wake up and Inuyasha to fall out of the tree on top of Miroku. When the opened their eyes and noticed their current position, Miroku screamed and Inuyasha leapt off of him as fast as possible; hoping that no one had seen that.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, startled, and a little annoyed at being woken up _again_.

Everyone pointed at Sesshomaru, who was holding his, now bruised, tail and whimpering loudly. "She hit my tail (whimper) with her _stupid_ boomerang." He whined angrily, glaring not at Sango, but at the boomerang that she still held.

Sango looked terribly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru. I really didn't mean to. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, microscopic tears in his golden eyes, and said, "I suppose that I could. Just _don't_ do it again… please." He paused. "I will _not_ forgive that…" he pointed to her boomerang, "…thing, though. So, don't ask me to."

Kagome jumped for joy at his words. "Yes!" She cried. "Finally, it got through to him! He just said 'please' to someone. Yeah, me!" She exclaimed with utter joy, everyone else just looked scared. "Sorry." Kagome said softly before sitting down silently.

The sun was coming up now and Inuyasha noticed a small patch of yellow coloring among the green of the tree's leaves that he had previously fallen from. He jumped up into it once more to investigate. After a minute or so later, he screamed like a little five-year-old dog demon girl. "Yeah!"

Everyone gasped and looked up at the tree. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" They all asked.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree holding a yellow curved shape in his arms. "I am completely fine, everyone." He said, happily. "For I have found something really, really special."

Shippo couldn't contain his excitement, he jumped up and down trying to get a good look at what his dog friend was holding. "What is it, Inuyasha? Can I see? Huh, huh? Can I? Can I? Please, please, _please_?" He asked, anxious to see what Inuyasha insisted on holding like a baby.

"I don't know. After how you all treated Chickuyasha. I'm not sure if you will be able to handle Banayasha." Inuyasha said, sounding both concerned and proud all at once. The others just stared at him as the crickets chirped.

Miroku was the first to speak after they had heard what Inuyasha had said. "Inuyasha? You don't mean to say that you have come up with another food item for you to act as a mother to… Do you?" He asked, worried for his friend's mental health.

"Of course not, silly goose." Inuyasha assured them—with a slight lisp in his voice.

"Good." They all said in unison. 'Wait, _silly goose_ and a lisp in the voice? Oh, no!'

"Because, Banayasha is not a food item. She's a _fruit_ item." Said Inuyasha proudly. The rest of the group sighed heavily. "And I am not going to make the same mistake as I did with Chickuyasha. I will _not_ drown Banayasha in ink." He said. Then he looked down at his banana and, rubbing it gently and lovingly with one finger, he said in a baby-talking tone, "No, no, no. We just can't have that happen to our wittle Banayasha, now can we?" He coed the banana in his arms warmly, full of love for it.

"So, Inuyasha, are you implying that your banana is female?" Asked Miroku, sounding quite curious. Much to the annoyance of Sango.

"Of course she is!" Yelled Inuyasha, getting the same look in his eyes as when he had held Chickuyasha. "Now, let's go eat, shall we Banayasha?" And with that, he left.

Kagome sighed. "I am really getting sick of all this food fetish stuff going on around here." She said.

"Really… His banana is female, huh? I always thought that they were male." Miroku mulled over that thought—being the lecher that he is—for a long while before he realized that he had been left alone. "Hey, where'd everybody go?" Then, he left also, to try and find them.

_(Jakken)_

Tied to the tree in the forest, Jakken stood struggling to free himself. He just kept trying, but nothing seemed to be working. He tried to yell for help, but the gag that Rin had shoved—very forcefully—into his mouth was keeping him very quiet.

He thought back to what had happened the first time he had managed to get the gag out. Then he stopped. He remembered how it had felt to be hit for what seemed like—and probably was—hours upon hours of excruciating pain. She had hit him many times with that wooden shoe that now lay on the stump where Rin liked to sit when she visited with him in the evenings. She would just sit there and hold that shoe in her hands.

He then realized that she was completely obsessed with the wooden shoe that was no longer brown, but it had developed dark red stains on it from many times that Rin had hit him with it. He wondered if maybe she could be possessed by it.

The sun was directly over him in the sky. He knew that Rin would be back soon for her next visit.

_(Back with the group)_

Miroku had caught up with them and was now walking next to Sango who still looked quite embarrassed about what had happened.

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Rin. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, not even bothering to look down at her.

"I am going to go and pick some flowers in the forest. Okay?" She said, hoping that no one would offer to go with.

"That is fine, Rin. You may go." Sesshomaru said. "Just be sure to come back before dark this time."

"Alright. I will." She said and was off in the opposite direction.

'What is that girl up to?' Thought Kagome looking nervously at Sesshomaru—who didn't really seem to care one way or the other.

As Rin ran away from the group, only one thought stuck in her mind, 'I really hope that no one in catching on to my plan.' She soon disappeared into the trees, and out of sight, in the direction of the tree to which Jakken was tied.

End Chapter…

**A/N:**

Thank you to my reviewer(s), and please continue to read and review. I really appreciate it. Also, I do not, in any way, encourage Fluffy Bashing.

I plan to name the next chapter, Drop the Banana and Nobody Gets Hurt!, but I'm not entirely sure if that's exactly what I want.

-firebunny89.


	4. Oh Where Oh Where Has My Banayasha Gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the various food items that appear in this story are, in fact, my property.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

Oh, Where, Oh, Where Has my Banayasha Gone?

(Rin and Jakken)

"They still have no idea, you know." Said Rin to Jakken—who was still tied to the tree. She walked to the rock, on which she would always sit, and picked up the wooden shoe. Sitting down, she stared, lovingly at the shoe and said, "Isn't it wonderful Jakken? No matter how loud you scream… no one will _ever_ hear you." She paused momentarily to look up at him with glassy eyes, "That is, except me and my shoe." Then she set the shoe back down and the glassy look disappeared from her brown eyes.

'What is going on here?' Jakken thought, getting very worried about his situation. It seemed as though Rin could sense his discomfort.

Rin looked over at the Toad once more and picked up the shoe again. Then, without even slight hesitation began to move slowly toward him. "Rin? _Rin!_ You don't have to do this, Rin." Jakken yelled in desperation.

Rin stopped just in front of him and said, "Oh, but I do, Jakken. I _really_ do." Then, with a sinister smile, she began pounding the shoe into the Toad, relishing in his screams of pain and agony.

(Inuyasha and the gang)

Kagome turned abruptly in the direction of the forest in which Rin was, supposedly, picking flowers. "Inuyasha!" She yelled—even though he was right next to her. "Did you hear that!"

Inuyasha looked annoyed when he answered, "YEAH, I HEARD IT!" He stroked Banayasha passionately. "Did you really have to yell, Kagome? You woke up the baby!" Everyone stared at him in disbelief, until they heard another scream echo through the trees.

"There it was again!" Exclaimed Sango, readying her Hiraikotsu. "Maybe we should go and check it out."

Miroku's gaze was fixated on Banayasha. "Inuyasha?" He began and Inuyasha looked over at him. "How is your banana doing today?"

Inuyasha looked delighted that someone was showing interest in his banana. Smiling happily, he answered, "Well, Miroku. Banaysha feels a little mushy right now… so, I think that she might be getting sick. But other than that, she is completely perfect."

The sun was setting, and everyone was tired. Rin had returned some time ago and explained to them that the screams were just her practicing her opera. Kagome was a little bit suspicious about the whole thing, but decided that it could wait until the next morning.

The group was sitting around the campfire, waiting for Kagome to finish cooking their dinner. "Hey, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked over at her dog demon friend, and answered, "Yes, Inuyasha. Do you need something?"

"Could you speed up your cooking a bit? Banayasha is getting kind of fussy."

Kagome, who was very annoyed with the Inuyasha and his banana, didn't answer. She was trying her best not to get too angry at him.

Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and asked, curiously, "Inuyasha, couldn't you just feed your banana the way that a woman would when they have a baby?"

Everyone looked at him as if he was utterly insane. "He can't feed anything like that you numb-scull. He's got nothing there to feed it with." Koga said, annoyed with everyone there besides Kagome.

Shippo looked curiously from Inuyasha to Koga, then asked, "Kagome, how does a woman feed a baby?"

Kagome looked at Shippo, her eyes widened with rage. "Ummm… Shippo, you're too young to know anything about this. So don't ask, okay?" Then, with that said, she turned back to her cooking.

It was dark in the forest and everyone had eaten their dinner and were in bed. All were asleep, except for Rin who was plotting how she would obtain Inuyasha's banana without waking anyone.

"Let's see." She thought aloud, but not loud enough to wake any of them. "I could… no, it would never work. Or I could… no, that's just dumb. Oh, I know… wait, I don't even know what that is. Oh, this is hopeless." She sighed, throwing her arms into the air, then began pacing back and forth in front of the still dimly lit fire.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was laying beneath a large tree, and hugging his banana close to him. He was curled up into a ball around it and was having a wonderful dream about him and his banana.

_(Inuyasha's Dream)_

Inuyasha was in the middle of a vast field, strewn with yellow banana flowers. He and Banayasha were sitting in the middle of it and he was singing to his banana.

While he sang, the sun shined ever so brightly down on them and the banana began to speak to him. "I love you Mammayasha." Said Inuyasha's banana.

Inuyasha smiled warmly down at his banana, and said, "I love you, too, Banayasha. You are so wonderful to your Mammayasha."

(Camp)

Rin had stopped pacing and was now kneeling about two inches away from Inuyasha. She reached out and grasped his banana, causing Inuyasha to moan softly. Then, slowly started to pull it from his arms, making him moan a little louder. When she got it almost all the way out, she yanked it as hard as she could, and Inuyasha shrieked loudly.

Startled and frightened, Rin ran as fast as she could into the forest in the direction of Jakken's location.

_(Inuyasha's Dream)_

Inuyasha was now frantically running through the field, pulling up as many yellow banana flowers as he possibly could in an attempt to find his recently lost banana. "Banayasha!" He yelled. "Banayasha! Where are you?"

(Camp)

Inuyasha's scream had caused everyone else at the camp to wake up. Wondering what had caused Inuyasha to make such a terrible sound, Shippo crawled over to his still sleeping, half-dog friend's side. "Inuyasha's banana is gone!" He yelled.

Everyone else ran over to Inuyasha—except Sesshomaru and Koga, who could care less—and gasped. The banana was missing and Inuyasha was rolling around with his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it and mumbling. "Banayasha! Banayasha! Where'd you go, Banayasha?"

(Forest Clearing)

Jakken had finally managed to fall asleep, when Rin ran into the clearing, panting and woke him up. The toad groaned and opened his big eyes to stare at the young Human girl. She was holding something in her hands, he couldn't make out what it was. All he knew was that the object she had was yellow.

Rin looked at Jakken and smiled. Then, standing up straight, she walked over to him and asked, sweetly, "Are you hungry, _Master_ Jakken?"


	5. Leggo My Banana!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the various food items that appear in this story are, in fact, my property.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 5: Leggo my Banana!

"Oh where, oh where has my Banayasha gone? Oh where, oh where could she be?" Shippo had been reciting this same song ever since Inuyasha's banana went missing. Everyone in the group—including Banayasha's mother—were growing quite annoyed with it.

"SHIPPO!" Yelled Inuyasha, red in the face from all the crying he had been doing. "Will you _shut up_?"

"Yes, Shippo," began the monk, "That really is not helping our situation."

"Yeah, runt," began Kouga, "First we've got the mutt's whining, then we've got the distant sounds of screaming from somewhere in the forest. And then there's you and your hollering."

"Singing." Shippo corrected him.

"If you say so." Kouga said, waving his hand, then returned to his former position next to Kagome.

Shippo was very hurt that no one appreciated his singing which he thought was wonderful. 'She lied to me,' he thought, 'she told me that she liked it and that it was good.' He looked at Kilala, glaring at the adorable two-tail.

Kilala noticed him doing so and jumped from her perch on Sango's shoulder. She pranced over to Shippo and proceeded to walk next to him.

Shippo, pouted, "You liar! You told me that my singing was good."

Kilala tilted her head and blinked her big eyes at him, then mewled, "I did?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh, well then. I suppose that I did lie." And with that, she jumped back onto Sango's shoulder.

Hearing Kilala's confession caused Shippo to become so overcome with emotion that he just had to leave.

Kouga noticed Shippo's retreat and sighed, "That's a relief."

Kagome glared at him, causing his eyes to go wide, "You jerk! SIT BOY!"

BAM! Inuyasha went face down in the dirt—making a large hole that was the exact shape of his body. "Oops…" Kagome began, "I forgot, that only works on Inuyasha."

Kouga burst with laughter at the sight of Inuyasha's 10 foot hole. "HA, do it again, Kagome."

(Forest Clearing)

Shippo sat on a stump in a small forest clearing, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "Nobody, not even Kagome and Sango, likes my singing. I bet that they're all making fun of me right now. Saying things like, 'Shippo's so stupid' or 'we hate that dumb fox'." He stopped to think about that for a minute. "Oh, nobody ever even calls me a fox. And that's what I am!"

He soon heard a cry coming from somewhere close by. "Please don't make me! I don't even like bananas!"

"Banayasha!" Shippo said with excitement. "If I save her, then everyone will like me!" His mind was made up as he ran in the direction that the cry had come from.

(Back with the group)

Inuyasha had made it out of his hole successfully, much to the bore of Kouga who still wished Kagome would say 'sit'. He made various attempts to get her to say it, but none of them worked.

After walking some more, they decided to sit and have a bite to eat. So, Kagome cooked and they all waited, patiently.

"Are you almost done with that, Kagome? I'm starving." Miroku asked as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too." Said Inuyasha between sobs, for he still was not over his missing banana.

"Will you give the woman a break?" Yelled Kouga.

Kagome was relieved that someone was standing up for her, but was still upset about Inuyasha spending all of his time thinking about that stupid banana. 'First the chicken leg, and now the banana.' She thought with a sigh. 'What's next?'

(Forest clearing)

Rin had recently been attempting to shove the already peeled Banayasha into Jakken's mouth. And every time she failed, she would hit him with her wooden shoe and say, "Bad toad!" Then she would try again.

"I don't want it!" Jakken protested.

"I don't care if you don't want it!" Yelled Rin. "You will eat it!" Then she hit him hard with the shoe causing his mouth to fall open. She quickly shoved the banana into his mouth and forced it closed.

Shippo arrived just in time to see the banana inside Jakken's mouth and cried, "NOOOOOO!" 'I'm too late. Now they'll never like me.'

Rin turned to face Shippo her eyes went wide. "Dang it! Now I have to kill you, too." She ran after Shippo whose arms were up in the air as he ran and screamed for help.

"Get back here you dumb badger!" Yelled Rin as she chased him.

"No!" Shippo yelled. "You killed Banayasha, and now, when I tell Inuyasha what you did to her, he's gonna kill you!"

Rin was really fast for a little Human girl. She tackled Shippo to the ground and dragged him back to her clearing. Then proceeded to tie him to the tree next to Jakken's. Then, she picked up her wooden shoe and smacked him in the head repeatedly, saying, "Bad Badger. BAD BADGER! _BAD BADGER!_"


	6. Supposed Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the various food items that appear in this story are, in fact, my property.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 6: Supposed Freedom

At the campsite, everyone was asleep except for Kagome and Sango, who sat around the campfire talking. "Do you think they're okay?" Kagome asked as she stared into the dying fire.

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "They have been gone for some time. But I'm sure that they are fine."

Kagome sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "I know that Shippo is a demon… but," she paused to look at Sango, "Honestly, we all know that he couldn't protect himself if his life depended on it."

"I know." Sango sighed. "And Rin's just a little girl. She's such a sweetheart, she couldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm not so sure why, but I have this weird feeling that Rin can't be trusted." Kagome looked away from Sango.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked turned to face Kagome.

"Well," Kagome began, "It's like she's behind Shippo's sudden disappearance. But, I don't have anything to back it up. And, it is just a feeling."

"In any case, we should get some sleep." Sango said, standing up.

"Okay, good night." Kagome said as she watched the Demon slayer walk away. 'Man! Now I know why it's so hard for Miroku to ignore her butt!' Kagome thought hopeful that no one knew of her secret bi-sexuality.

A short time later, as Kagome was trying to get to sleep, Inuyasha yelled, "BANAYASHA!!!" And Kagome jumped out of her sleeping bag and onto Kouga. The only problem was that her knee landed between his thighs and was crushing something very important to him. Kouga shot up, fully awake, and screamed—high-pitched—at the top of his lungs.

This caused a chain reaction of sorts. Inuyasha fell out of his tree, on top of Miroku who grabbed Sango's chest in an attempt to escape. This caused Sango to grab her Hiraikotsu and smack Sesshomaru in the head. This caused Sesshomaru to kick Kagome in the back.

After everyone had realized what was happening, they all looked over at Kagome who was now apologizing to Kouga.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga. How can I ever make this up to you?" Kagome asked him as he whined and whimpered, holding himself.

"What happened?" Rin asked as she walked into the campsite.

"Kagome kneed Kouga where the sun don't shine." Miroku answered.

"He deserved it." Inuyasha said.

"_SIT_!"

Inuyasha was driven into the ground by the force of his necklace.

"That's one mean piece of jewelry." Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha's hole.

(Forest)

"How are you?" Jakken asked his new tree buddy who seemed very sad.

"I wanted to save Banayasha and make everybody happy. Then maybe they would like me again, because none of them like me right now. Not even Kilala." Shippo whined, his eyes watering more now than they already had been. "But… but… you ate her!" Shippo burst into tears upon saying this.

"It wasn't my fault, Rin shoved it into my mouth completely unexpectedly," Jakken began before noticing what he had just heard, "Wait… I ate _her_?" He asked the pathetic Demon.

"Yes…" Shippo sobbed. "You ate her! And now no one is ever going to think that I'm a hero!" His eyes were filled with tears and he was wailing so loudly that the sound waves would have probably broken any glass that was near him.

Even though it was not made of glass, the wooden shoe that Rin used to punish her victims exploded into millions of tiny shards causing Jakken to squeal in delight.

"You broke it!" He squealed. "Do you realize what this means?" He asked the wailing demon.

"What?" Shippo asked, holding back the tears that threatened to fall as he attempted to look tough.

"We are free!" Jakken yelled, happiness filled his toady voice.

Rin, who had just walked into the clearing collapsed onto the forest floor, unconscious.

It had been several days since the disappearance of Shippo and Banayasha; Inuyasha was a complete wreck. Not to mention that fact that he bust into tears anytime someone mentioned the missing persons. Therefore, all were cautious to speak at all.

They had earlier split up into three search parties. No one wanted Inuyasha, the downer, in their group. The team leaders were Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru.

Miroku, of course picked Sango. Sesshomaru quickly jumped in and chose Kagome—since Rin was off playing somewhere, and Jakken was assumed (a.k.a. hoped) dead—leaving only Kouga and Inuyasha. The wolf hung his head, sighing heavily he said, "Damnit. Of all the pathetic mutts, I had to get stuck with their king."

Kouga's insult didn't seem to faze Inuyasha. He was curled into a feeble position on the ground with his thumb in his mouth.

Miroku walked over to the wolf demon and placed a hand on is shoulder. "Think of it this way, Kouga." The monk gestured to Inuyasha, "this way you won't have to listen to his whining." When he saw the grin look on Kouga's face, he laughed and walked away.

"Whatever." Kouga grunted. "Well, come on, dog breath." He grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and proceeded to drag him along behind him.

(Forest)

Jakken and Shippo had gotten so tired of watching Rin sleep that they had fallen asleep themselves. Though, they could have thought of about a thousand more comfortable positions to be in at the moment.

"Huh?" Rin said, holding her head as she slowly sat up. "What happened to me?" Looking around, she noticed that she was not alone. She stood and walked over to the tree where Jakken was tied. Then she looked to her left at the tree Shippo was bound to.

She was speechless as she stared from one tree to the other. "What happened to them?" She asked herself. "Could I have done this?" She considered the possible reasons why she would have done such a thing.

After thinking for several minutes, she sighed, tossing her head back. "Ugh…" Rin turned, startled by the noise that had come from behind her.

"What was that?" Rin asked, wide-eyed. Her eyes lit up, "Oh, Jakken." She smiled and ran over to him.

The toad's eyes got wide and he screamed at the Human girl. "Don't come any closer to me! I happen to be armed and dangerous!"

Rin stopped, only inches away from him. "Huh?" She stared at him for a moment. "Why?" She then leaned forward a little. "Jakken? What happened to your face?"

"Don't you go acting all innocent, girl! You know exactly what happened to my face!" He yelled at her, spit flying from his beak-like mouth with every word.

"What's all the yelling about?" Shippo asked. He had been woken by the noise. "Aah! It's you!"

Rin looked from the toad to the fox. "What's the matter with you two? Did I do something wrong?"

Jakken nearly snarled with frustration and rage. "Of course you did something wrong! Do you think beating us with that damn shoe is doing something right?"

'Yes.' Rin thought. "No!" She answered sternly. "But, I didn't even touch you with any shoes." She looked down at her bare feet. "I don't even wear shoes!"

"She's got a point you know." Shippo agreed.

"Just whose side are you on, fox?" Jakken asked the confused little demon.

"Hmm…" Shippo considered this for a moment. "I guess, the shoe's side." Shippo answered.

"You have got to be kidding." The toad said.

"Nope." Shippo shook his head. "The shoe must have been very misunderstood."

"I think he's lost it." Jakken said wide-eyed.

"I don't think he ever had it in the first place." Rin agreed. Jakken nodded his green head.

"Could be." Shippo considered, looking up at the sky.

**END CHAPTER**

_Next chapter:_

The search for the missing persons continues. Rin sets Jakken and Shippo free with only one requirement on her part. What will happen when Inuyasha finds out what happened to Banayasha? Will Sesshomaru accept the annoying toad, Jakken, back into his life?

Find out in the exciting installment of… Brotherly Love!

_Author's Note:_

Sorry for the lame summary. I was bored.

A special thanks to the following readers who have reviewed my previous chapters: playswithfire, nekoyoukai09, Inuyasha's loverbabe, EmeraldBats, Mellyn-Girl, fluffy's cutiepie, Taiyoukai-And-Hanyou, PuppylovePyro, and heartsinlove51. It is very encouraging to know that there are people who enjoy your writing. Please continue to review.

-firebunny89


	7. I Smell Banayasha on Your Breath!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters; however, the various food items that appear in this story are, in fact, my property.

**Brotherly Love**

An Inuyasha Story

Chapter 7: I Smell Banayasha on Your Breath!

"You have to let us go, Rin." Jakken pleaded with the girl.

"What's in it for me?" She asked, innocently.

Jakken's face was obscured as always, but this time it was also sad. "I don't know, Rin. What do you want?"

"Perhaps, a man thong?" Suggested Shippo, who still stared up into the endless blue sky.

"Seriously, dude." Rin began, "You're stoned, aren't you?" She asked, pointing her finger, accusingly, at the fox.

Shippo gasped directing his stare toward her. "Me?" He asked in a voice that was squeakier than usual. "No…" He giggled slightly, "…Maybe…" Then he passed out, in his ropes that still bound him to the tree, snoring loudly.

"Finally!" Rin said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Seriously," Jakken sighed, "And I was even the one who ate the funky banana." He rolled his gigantic toady eyes and huffed once more. Then turned to face the Human child, "But, honestly. You really, _really **need**_ to let me go, Rin."

"Hmm…" Rin placed a finger on her chin and furrowed her brow in deep thought. "Nope." She shook her head, smile, and pranced away happily singing to herself.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." Shippo said as he began to wake up. Jakken sighed, hanging his head.

(Kouga's group)

Still dragging the pathetic mutt behind him, Kouga scavenged the forest for any sign of Shippo. He stopped and glared back at the dirty dog. "You know," he growled, "this would be much easier if you would get off your pitiful butt and walk, Mutt-face."

Mutt-face simply sat on the ground, uselessly. Kouga sighed, "Fine." Then, proceeded to drag the mutt along. "Don't blame me when you get a seriously bad rash from all this."

(Miroku's group)

Miroku was riding behind Sango on Kilala's back. As usual, they were searching the mountains from above. Though, Miroku was much more interested in Sango's backside. 'Resist all temptation' was repeating in his mind as he stared at the glorious buttocks. Occasionally, his hand would slip from the trance and reach for the beautiful rump; only to be pulled back as quickly as possible. He would then stuff his index finger up his nose in an attempt to further the chanting.

Sango had not yet realized the monk's routine. She was much to fixated on her own thoughts. 'Damn, I know I promised to marry the monk,' she sighed, 'But, Sesshomaru is so much hotter.' She quickly glanced back at her betrothed… "Still poking your brain, I see." She mumbled before turning forward again. 'God, I want out of this bind.'

(Sesshomaru's group)

Sesshomaru was forced to hunt through the village outskirts with Kagome. 'I think I understand why Inuyasha is going for food items now.' He glanced back at Kagome who was still rambling on. 'This Human is beyond annoying.' He turned forward again and sighed. 'I should have chosen the Demon Slayer.' Picturing Sango in his mind, he smiled, 'She sure is a sexy.' He growled as the monk appeared in the picture of his mind, 'My only obstacle is that damn monk.'

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, causing the demon to lose his train of thought.

"What is it?" He asked the irritating Human.

She giggled, earning herself a growl from the Demon. "Can I call you Fluffy?"

He stopped upon hearing her obnoxious question. Turning to face her, he yelled, "NO!" Then turned back around and stormed off. "Infuriating wench!" He growled. "Can I call you fluffy?!" He murmured, mockingly.

Kagome simply skipped along, ever so merrily, after him. "He's almost as hot as Kouga." She giggled.

(Rin's group)

"Alright, Toad-breath," Rin began as Jakken glared at her, "I'll let you go on one condition." She held up one finger in front of him.

"What? Anything to get out of these ropes and back to Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken squealed.

Rin shook her head, "That's' just it, Jakken." She told him.

"Just what, girl?" Jakken asked.

Rin waved her finger at him. "My one condition, Toad-face." She stood up straight and began pacing in front of his tree. "Would you like to know what it is?"

Jakken sighed, "Alright Rin. Let's hear it, then."

"Oh, oh! I know!" Shippo interrupted them. "He has to convince Sesshomaru to wear a man thong and perform an exotic pole dance for Naraku?"

"_NO_!" Rin yelled at the small fox demon.

"Damn," Shippo muttered, "And I was sure that was it."

Rin sighed, "You stupid little badger thingy." She walked over to Shippo's tree and patted him on the head.

"I'm a _fox_!" He yelled, red-faced.

"You're just confused, you silly squirrel." She said still patting his head. "Now." She began pacing again, then pointed at Jakken. "I've changed my mind, Toad-face. There will be more than one condition." Jakken sighed. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this." She paused for an answer.

"Alright, I promise." The toad agreed.

"The same goes for you, badger-face." She told Shippo.

"WEEE!" Shippo clapped his hands happily, "I got a nickname."

Rin glared at him, "_Promise me!_" She yelled.

"Alright, I promise." Shippo said.

"Thank you." Rin said. "And secondly," she pointed to Jakken once more. "You have to promise to never, _ever_ look at, talk to, think about, or even come near Lord Sesshomaru again."

Jakken's jaw dropped, how could he possibly promise her that? "I can't." He told her.

"Really?" She asked. "I suppose that you don't want your freedom, then, Toad-face."

"Yes, I do want freedom. And would you quite calling me that?"

"What if I like calling you that, Toad-face?"

Jakken sighed and nodded his head, "Alright, I promise."

Rin clapped her hands with joy and then pointed at Shippo. "As for you. You have to quit getting high off those mushrooms."

"What?" Shippo asked. "I wasn't listening. I was too busy getting high off these mushrooms. Could you repeat that please?" Rin ran over to him and took the mushrooms from him. "Hey!" Shippo protested. "Those are mine!"

"Not anymore." She told him. "I am going to burn these so that they will be no more." Shippo began to cry as she threw the mushrooms, one at a time, into the fire.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby."

Suddenly, he stopped crying. "I recognize that voice." Looking up, Shippo saw Kouga standing mere feet from his tree. "Kouga!" He looked behind the wolf. "Oh, and there's Inuyasha, too." He muttered. 'Great.'

"What're you doing all the way out here, Shippo?" Kouga asked. "And why are you tied to a tree?" He glanced around the clearing. "Hey, who's that?" He asked looking at the toad. Taking a closer look, he decided upon asked another question. "And why's it so ugly?"

"That's Toad-face, and you already know Rin." Shippo informed him.

The smell of the burning mushrooms brought Inuyasha back from his patheticness. "What's that smell?" He asked. "Ugh, I hate mushrooms." He walked over to Jakken's tree and sniffed. "There, no more mushroom smell." He paused and sniffed a bit more. "Hey, there's another smell here. And it's real familiar." He got close to Jakken's beak-like mouth and took a big whiff. "Ah!" He screamed at the toad as he jumped back, pointing his finger at him.

"Uh-oh." Shippo said. "You're in for it now, Toad-face."

"You ate her!" Inuyasha yelled at Jakken.

"Not this again." Jakken sighed.

"I trusted you, and you ate my Banayasha!"

"Finally, something interesting happens." Kouga said, lounging against a nearby tree. "I was waiting for him to realize that."

"How could you!" Inuyasha whined at the toad.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Jakken protested.

"Liar!" Inuyasha yelled at him. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm all alone!"

Just then, Miroku and Sesshomaru's groups walked into the clearing.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed with delight, running to his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken squealed with an equal amount of delight, trying—but failing miserably—to run to his other side.

"You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha said. "You ate my Banayasha and I will make you pay dearly for that crime!"

Sango walked to Kouga's side and asked, "So, Toad-face ate Banayasha?"

"Yep." Kouga said. "And the mutt's _really_ got his panties in a twist because of it." He laughed. "Isn't it great?"

"Of course." She walked over to stand as close as possible to her secretly admired, Sesshomaru. Noticing this, Rin glared at her.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and smiled at him. "Look at what I found for dinner tonight, Inuyasha!" He looked at her with tears in his eyes that caused his heavy mascara to run. "Tomatoes and potatoes!" She informed him with a grin.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and sparkly. He quickly grabbed a tomato and a potato. "Twiiinns!" He gleefully cried. "I had twiiinns!" He ran around the clearing, showing his new-borns off to everyone there.

Kouga had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard at the idiotic mutt. "Twins?" He asked. "What are you a woman now?"

"Shh!" Inuyasha hushed him. "The babies are sleeping."

"Oh, sorry," Kouga began sarcastically, "_Mommy_!" He went into another fit of laughter.

Miroku, who was quite interested in the new twins, asked, "So, what are they're names?"

"Tomuyasha and Potuyasha." Inuyasha informed him, wiping the mascara off his cheeks.

"Not to be rude or anything." Kagome began. "But, they're not even the same vegetable."

"Not to mention," Sango began. "One of them is a fruit."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Here we go again."

"Yes." Rin sighed. "He sure does replace things quickly."

Inuyasha was gleefully spinning around with the new 'twins' tucked lovingly in his motherly embrace.

END CHAPTER

**Next chapter:**

Inuyasha has found new food items to love and to cherish; until its death does them part. Jakken and Shippo have been set free, much to the annoyance of Sesshomaru and Rin. Kikyo and Naraku make a guest appearance.

**Author's note:**

Thank you to the following readers who have reviewed chapter 6 as of Dec 5: Taiyoukai-And-Hanyou. And thank you again to Taiyoukai-And-Hanyou for the idea to use a potato and/or a tomato for the next food fetish. I was unsure what to give him next, so this chapter was going to be postponed until further notice. But, it's up now. Yay!

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and will enjoy the chapters to come. And please continue to read and review.

-firebunny89


	8. Kidnapped! ToadFace's Jealousy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the anime Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the anime Inuyasha. Although the food items in the story are mine.

**Brotherly Love**

Chapter 8: Kidnapped! Toad Face's Jealousy!

After a few days of Inuyasha and Miroku fawning over the new twins, Jakken had become quite irritated by the all the racket. "Waaah! Waaah!" Inuyasha cried—he had to make it seem real somehow, and making baby crying noises for his twins and then soothing them in a calm yet creepy motherly voice did the job pretty well… though he seemed to be the only one (aside from Miroku) who thought so.

"Would you _shut up_?!" Jakken screamed at the half dog demon. This caught everyone's attention and earned him a cold glare from the monk.

"Don't yell at the babies!" Miroku scolded the toad, shoving a finger in his face.

"I wasn't! I was yelling at that idiot mutt brother of Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp growled, pointing a green finger at the half demon.

Inuyasha seemed confused. "But Jakky sweetie, I was only trying to calm the babies." He explained, batting his pretty lashes at the toad, though Jakken was not convinced.

"No, you were making that annoying noise, the baby crying noise! Stop doing that! And don't call me that, that _name_!" The toad screamed at him; spit flying from his beak-like mouth.

"Calm yourself Jakken." Sesshomaru instructed, throwing a small rock at the toad. The rock struck the imp's head knocking him over, he hit the ground with a rather loud "Oof!"

"Y… yes my lord" the toad answered in a shaky voice.

"My goodness, toad-face," Kouga shook his finger at the imp, "first you're a baby killer and now." He shook his head, all the while holding in laughter. "For shame." He walked away, laughing as he went.

Rin ran over to the toad and began circling him, giggling as she skipped. "Toad-face! Toad-face! Jakken's a toad-face!" She said joyfully, poking at him with a small twig.

"Rrrrr!" Jakken snarled, baring his gums. "Stop it, Rin!" He yelled at the girl, waving his little arms frantically. He yanked the twig form her hand and snapped it in two, then threw it on the ground and began stomping on it. "You _brat_! Brat, brat, brat!" He yelled. He was hunched over out of breath by the time he was finished jumping up and down on the broken twig.

"Hee hee! Toad-face is angry!" Rin giggled as she ran behind Sesshomaru. "Protect me Sesshy!"

Kouga had finally stopped laughing but when he heard this, he burst into another uncontrollable bit of laughter which brought him to tears. Sesshomaru growled at the wolf, then turned to the girl. "Rin! You can _not_ call me that!"

"Oh, but why?" Rin pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, "It's so cute!" She pranced over and grabbed his fluffy tail. "Or would you rather be called Fluffy?"

"Neither, thank you!" Sesshomaru snarled, snatching his tail away from the human and brushing it out with his claws. 'She ruffled my fur…' "Call me by my name!"

"Call me by my name, _what_?" Shippo asked, placing his hands on his hips. Sesshomaru growled at the small demon who ran behind Sango's leg for protection from the scary demon. "Save me!" He cried. "Fluffy's trying to get me!"

Sango took on the same trance that Shippo had attempted. It seemed to be much more affective when employed by the demon slayer. "Shippo has a point you know." She scolded him, waving the deadly finger in his direction. "Remember what we've been working on?" she asked.

"_Please_…" Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes.

"So," the human began, "what do you say?"

The dog demon sighed, hung his head, then muttered in an irritated tone, "Call me by my name… _please_." In his opinion, this was ridiculously degrading. 'Why did I ever join their group?' he asked himself. 'There's my idiotic half brother who thinks food items are his babies, his annoying wench, the lecherous monk who's always trying to fondle some woman, the annoying squirrel thing who always seems to get his way, Sango's okay I suppose, and then there's that irritating wolf who's always hanging around.'

Sesshomaru saw the rest of the group as a nuisance. They were always doing such stupid and annoying things, except Sango because she was okay. Above all, the most irritating was Inuyasha.

Miroku walked over to Sango. "You look quite good in that stance of yours, very sexy." He attempted to fondle her behind and got a smack in the face by her giant boomerang. But that did not stop him, oh no. He went for the chest next. This earned him a drop-kick out of the clearing.

"Good riddance!" Sango huffed as she stomped away, Kilalla at her heals.

As Kagome was serving dinner to the group, she was stopped by Inuyasha. He held a hand out in what appeared to be a 'talk to the hand' stance. "I will not… I _can_ not eat this!" He informed her, this seemed to irritate the girl.

"And why not?" She asked, "Is there something wrong with my cooking?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Nothings wrong with your cooking, my dear. It's simply that this _food_—as you call it—has," he paused looking back at Tomuyasha and Potuyasha who he had left in the care of Miroku and whispered, "it has tomatoes and potatoes in it."

Veins were beginning to pop out of Kagome's forehead by this time. "So what?" She asked, trying to keep herself calm.

The rest of the group, noticing her anger, backed away cautiously. "I simply can't bear the thought of eating something so, so crude." This threw Kagome over the edge.

"SIT!!" She screamed at the half demon as he was slammed into the ground. He had been lucky, just once had calmed her enough that the veins in her forehead receded. "Just shut up and eat it." She commanded him, then sighed and sat in her designated spot. The rest of the group slowly moved back in, realizing that if she were to notice their positioning it would only anger her further. Lucky for them, the only one under the necklaces curse was Inuyasha.

The half demon pulled himself out of the Inuyasha shaped hole in the dirt. His cheeks were stained by black lines from the smeared mascara. "Wh… What'd you do that for?" He whined.

Kagome breathed out slowly, attempting to keep herself calm. "I did it because you area a selfish pig!" She told him quite sternly.

"He's a dog, not a pig." Shippo said, obviously confused. "Why did she call him a pig?"

"It is simply a term. You needn't understand." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha ran over to the monk who held his babies and snatched them away. "Oh, my babies. I'm so sorry you had to see that." He snuggled them closely as he told them this. "That meanie Kagome using the necklace against your sweet mother like that." With every word, Kagome was growing angrier.

"Inuyasha!!" She yelled. He stopped snuggling his babies and shoved them back into Miroku's arms and ran as fast as he could away from the infuriated human girl. "SSSIIIT!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a loud crashing noise and Inuyasha's screams could be heard for miles. The crater made by the impact was the largest yet.

That night after everyone had fallen asleep, Jakken awoke to act out a plan he had constructed earlier. He went to a nearby stream and collected two good size rocks then headed back to the clearing.

He made his way over to the half demon and his 'children'. The toad carefully replaced the fruit and veggie with the two rocks. Inuyasha turned slightly during the switch and mumbled something that sounded that was inaudible to the toad. Ignoring this, he proceeded with his plan.

After acquiring the goods, he crept from the clearing to finish his midnight dealings.

END CHAPTER


	9. Case of the Missing Twins!

Hey, sorry it took me like, forever to update. Anyway, at long last here's chapter 9! Hope you like it.

Again, so very sorry!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the anime Inuyasha. Although the food items in the story are mine.

**Brotherly Love**

Chapter 9: Case of the Missing Twins!

All was peaceful and quite in the clearing where the group of friends slept. Jakken had finished his secret dealings of the night and had returned to his rightful place behind a large rock, at the edge of the clearing, all by his lonesome. He had been banished due to his childish behavior the previous day.

The group was awoken by a loud screeching noise coming from the tree where the half dog-demon resided. "EEEEEEK!!!" The sound was a dreadful one, causing those with sensitive hearing to cover their ears.

Kouga was the first to respond, "Jeez, Mutt! Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep here!" He scowled at the panicked 'mother'. Then rolled over and closed his eyes once more attempting to catch some much desired Z's, but to no avail.

"M… my BABIES!!!" the half demon cried, "They're GONE!!!" Tears began streaming down his now flushed cheeks.

Miroku shot up, being the godfather of the babies; it was his duty to search for the missing produce items. "We must form a search party and find them." He said, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look as manly as possible. He marched over to the demon slayer and placed an arm around her shoulders which were slumped from her tiredness. "Sango and I will form one group and then…" he was cut off by a fist in the gut which caused him to hunch over in obvious pain.

"I will take no part in a party that contains a lecher such as yourself!" She huffed and stomped away. Someone had woken up on the wrong side of the puffy, stuffed cloth thingy Kagome provided from her time and called a 'sleeping bag'.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree to kneel beside the monk. He helped him back to his feet and proceeded to concoct an appropriate search party idea. "So, we'll split into three groups and search for the babies." The half demon suggested.

"Sounds good to me" the monk agreed, still holding his stomach and wincing from the pain.

"Sango, Kagome and Shippo will form one group. Sesshomaru and Kouga will be in a group. And lastly, Miroku and I will go together." Inuyasha announced, putting on his brave face he would be needing it incase the twins had met their maker.

Rin ran over to them a little disappointed, yet hopeful that they would let her in on the excitement. "What about me? Why don't I get to go on a neat detective adventure with you guys?" The girl whined, she was sporting the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up, kid. None of us want to do this anyway," the wolf paused, realizing his mistake, "well except for the pervert and the mutt that is." He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. 'Why should I look for the stupid things. They're not even good to eat anymore. Probably bruised, moldy and expired by now. Stupid mutt.' He gagged at the thought.

Rin glared at him, "I'm not a _kid_! And don't tell me to shut up! You flee-bitten mongrel!" She huffed, then ran away behind Sesshomaru before the wolf got a chance to retort. "Hang on," the girl began realizing she wasn't the only one left out of the fun, "what about Toad-face? Isn't he gonna play?"

"NO!!!" Inuyasha practically screamed. "I will not stand for that… that _baby killer_" he spat pointing the accusing finger at the imp, "searching for my children." His face was red with anger at this point.

"Sit boy." Kagome said in a bored tone. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "You need to calm down, all your whining is giving me a headache." She placed a hand on her forehead and furrowed her brow, then sighing she said, "And for the _last_ time, they are _not_ your **babies**! They are two produce items, or if you prefer, _food_ items! THINGS THAT YOU EAT!!!"

"Gasp!!!" Inuyasha replied climbing out of the him shaped dent in the dirt. "How _dare_ you speak of my babies like that! Have you no heart, woman?! They are just as much alive as you and I!" He preached to the human girl.

"Yeah, sure" the wolf began sarcastically, "that is until you pluck them from their leafy life source and _eat_ them!" He teased the frantic demon. "Then they're pretty much dead. You know, kind of like all the other things that have died on you lately. The most recent banana for instance. Yeah, that was real sad." He drew a fake tear down his cheek.

"Well, whatever!" The motherly demon scowled at the others in his group. "You don't have to come! Miroku and I can go it alone! Good riddance to the rest of you horrible people." He turned his nose up and marched away from them. "Come on, monky dear, let's go and search for the babies.

Said 'monky' obliged by nodding his head and followed the irritated half demon.

Meanwhile, Jakken sat under a tree, smiling to his toady self. 'There's quite a surprise awaiting you. You annoying half breed.' His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream emanating from the patch of grass about ten feet from the clearing.

"MY BABIES!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "What happened to you?!" He asked them, now sobbing from the sight. "Who did this to you?!" He moved closer to the twins and fell to his knees in front of the tree they were pinned to. "Why aren't you answering me?!" He pulled the arrows out from within their depths, causing the tomato to fall and splatter on the ground and the potato to fall with a soft thud onto the grass below. Inuyasha looked on in horror at his now expired twins. Tears began streaming from his eyes down his flushed cheeks. "NOOOO!!!" He cried, picking them up and cradling them in his arms, cooing to them softly.

The monk ran over to the sobbing half demon, he was shocked at the sight of his godchildren in their 'mother's' arms. "Who would… no who _could_ do such a thing to those poor innocent babies?"

Inuyasha stood and took what seemed to be the longest walk he had ever taken back to the clearing where the group was prepared for the worst.

END CHAPTER

So, what did you think? After what to some may have seemed like an eternity I finally put something up. I hope you're all happy with it.

Sorry it was so short, but hey, it's a chapter, thus and update, none the less.

Please review. It gives me the encouragement to keep writing!!!


End file.
